jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park: Prime Survival
Jurassic Park: Prime Survival was the first fan made Jurassic Park film featuring convincing dinosaurs. The film was directed by Jack De La Mare. * Elliott Crossan - Elliot * Charlie Patch - Adam * Liam Inder - James * Chris Bentley - Crash Dinosaurs on screen * Spinosaurus * Tyrannosaurus * Velociraptor * Pteranodon * Brachiosaurus * Triceratops * Stegosaurus * Compsognathus * Dilophosaurus * Carnotaurus Criticism Reviews for the film were mixed. 180 people gave the film a "thumbs up" while 100 gave it a "thumbs down." This gave the film a 65% rating. Negative reviews constantly clashed with the positive ones. The perspective from the majority of the film's positive viewers was "the acting was decent, and the dinosaurs looked cool," which many negative people heavily-criticized the film for its acting and special effects. Notably, none of the people appearing in the movie were experienced actors nor professional CGI editors. The CG dinosaurs on screen are, through the opinion of the majority, very decent. They are not nearly as realistic as in the Jurassic Park films. However, they manage to look more realistic in other dinosaur movies like , or . It is clear that the cast lacked the acting skills to make the film look convincing. The video description says "please respect that we were young when we made this film and it was our first real movie project. It was a scattered production, however I like to think of Prime Survival as a massive learning curve which it has indeed been." Delays BrachioIngen was a part of the reason for delays in the fanfilm production. Originally, Prime Survival was scheduled to be released in 2007. After failing to keep in contact for months with the rest of the production crew all the while continuing to insist that he had a "script in the works", BrachioIngen was then removed from the writing process by Jack and instead placed on sound mixing. He then delayed there as well. After months of delays, where Jack De La Mare also missed his opportunity to release his fanfilm at a comic con, BrachioIngen finally produced the sound and music for the fanfilm, albeit it was very rushed and not of the best quality. Inaccuracies Some things in the film are different from the movies. *The compys have purple stirpes. *The velociraptors look as big as the dilophosaurs. *The brachiosaurs look smaller. *The male velociraptors are based off the raptors in Jurassic Park III but don't have the feathers on the head. Novel allusions Some things in the film are based off the novel. *The carnotaurus that appears look like they have Chameleon like skin. Goofs *At 20:01, you can see some strangers walking along a distant trail. *At 18:39, Elliot steps away from the camera, to reveal a park bench in the background. *The image shown on the computer screen at 31:39 is clearly the main page of the JP Toys website. *From the start the characters don't have any idea whatsoever about the fact that there were dinosaurs brought back from extinction, but somehow act out as if they knew about it all along due to one of them mentioning how Nick Van Owen attempted to take photographs of the animals back in 1997. Links *Official website Category:Unofficial Films Category:Fanmade Films Category:Jack De La Mare Category:Films Category:Non-Canon Films Category:Not Made by Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment Category:Movies